Integrated circuit (“IC”) packages typically include at least one die and at least one substrate to which the die is attached by an attachment medium such as solder or epoxy. The substrate facilitates electrical attachment of the die to other electronics, which may be within or outside the IC package. The various components of the IC package are generally encased in a protective mold compound, such as epoxy. A quad flat no lead (QFN) package is one type of IC package used to package vertically stacked dies. In a QFN package, dies, lead frames and electrical connection clips are arranged in a vertical stack and are interconnected by an attachment medium such as solder or epoxy. The stack is subsequently covered with heated mold compound, which cures to form a hard encasement around the stack. One face of a QFN package typically has a central exposed die attachment pad and a row of exposed lead pads on opposite sides of the die attachment pad. The lead pads allow the QFN to be connected with external circuitry.